Project Spartan-IV
Project: Spartan-IV is a machinima series about an experiment for inexpensive supersoldiers that nearly match the skill of a Spartan-III that can be used as a widespread UNSC special operations force, and be deployed just as easily as ODSTs. It is confirmed to be about two small teams (speculated as fireteams) that are training head to head against each other in the experiment. Nothing else is currently known about the plotline other than it will take place from April 2548 to September 2548 for the first season. Release It's planned launch date had been confirmed to be September 3rd, 2011, when the series' script was being finalized. Although, due to time constraints, the series may only debut in September of 2012. It has been confirmed that there will be fourteen episodes in the first season. It has been confirmed that the machinima's the final drafts of the first seven episodes are complete, and that the voices are currently being recorded. Orginially, the series was planned to launch in the fall of 2011, but has been postponned to the fall of 2012 due to several delays and technical problems. Technical problems ranged from failing microphones to errors with the editing programs and general computer problems. Production The idea of the Project: Spartan-IV machinima came around during 2010. The idea of making a machinima on Halo: Reach came around during the summer of 2010, well before the game's release date. The idea was developped more when Gordon's Heroes, a series that ZX Clan Productions was working on, was dropped in August of the same year. The original idea of the machinima was to have two warring regiments (the Dragoons and the Fusiliers) from a division of Spartan-IVs. The war was supposed to be a sort of training exercise that was supposed to take up most, if not all, of the series. Eventually, by late 2010/early 2011, the idea was molded into having twenty-six Spartan-IV teams in the program, with the teams paired and doing war games together as practice for the first two seasons and was supposed to be centered on fireteams Foxtrot and November. By april 2011, the idea was changed yet again, this time it was changed into a battalion of experimental super soldiers, who were only codenamed Spartan-IVs, with two fireteams, Foxtrot and November, locked in a wargame, but for only a portion of the first season. Cast Main Pte. M. Graham - Jacob Brooker "Taylor" - Austin Rossi Unknown Spartan-IV - Jonathan Yarysh Unknown Spartan-IV - Brendan O'Brien Unknown Spartan-IV - Alec Cunningham Unknown Spartan-IV - Benjamin Marcotte UNSC Maj. S. Miller - Alec Cunningham MAJ. D. Thompson - Jonathan Yarysh Col. C. Hardy Trivia *During the early stages of development, there were supposed to be twenty-six Spartan-IV teams, each named after a letter in the ICAO phonetic alphabet. The names of the two main teams from that concept (Foxtrot and November) were used as the callsigns of the two main fireteams from the final version. Category:Episodes